The Encounter
by charliebubblegumpink
Summary: Sebastian who works a boring day job meets the stubborn young Ciel on a night out could this be fate or God's cruel joke. An AU based in London will contain mature themes and language. It is a gay relationship so be warned. (CielxSebastian)
1. Heaven and Hell

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

Heaven and hell

Sebastian pulled up to the house that he shared with two others. He swung out of his BMW picking his bags out at the same. Making his way into the house, it was 4 bedroomed house with a nice garden out front that was well kept. The house was normally buzzing with some kind of life, but as he walked in to the living room there was no one in sight or hearing range. The TV was still blaring out some kind of cooking show, he moved through the house he noted that it was quite it was never quite.

"Hello?" He shouted out to see if anyone was about but he received no reply. Finding it strange he placed his bags down in the hallway on the way to the kitchen. Sat at the table was a little form of a blonde boy with his head on the table. Sebastian moved closer to the male and nudged the chair with his foot jolting him from his sleep. The boy spun around to see who it was who had disturbed him.

"Oh Seb, Your home." Said the blonde who looked just over the age of 18. His voice was cheerful but it was laced with sleep. Finny's face was round and his green eyes looked too big for his face, his blonde hair was clipped back keeping it out of his face. He was slim but he had an athletic build.

"Where is everyone?" Sebastian looked at the blonde who was getting up out of his seat. The boy looked at him and shrugged his shoulders in response. Finny walked off through the door to the living room.

"I think Bard went out before I drifted off, as for Joker I don't think he is back from work yet." The blonde said while looking for some gardening programme to watch.

"Oh, fair enough." Came the raven haired man whilst flopping down next to the blonde and loosening his tie.

"How was work?" Finny asked as he settled down to watch whatever he had put on.

"Long." Sebastian let out a chuckle as his head flopped backwards to rest on the back of the sofa. He wondered if he looked worn out as he felt. He was so glad that it was a Friday and had the weekend off. He looked to the side to see that finny had drifted off again, Sebastian chuckled again getting up he laid finny down reaching for the blanket that was left draped over the back to cover him. Making his way up the stairs each step taking what seemed like a lifetime, he thought over what he was going to do with his long weekend off. Coming to his door the raven haired man opened the door and closing it shortly after himself as he made his way over to his bed and flopping down on it.

"SEBASTIAN!" The shout came after a large crash that had jolted him awake. Opening his eyes he saw a tall blonde in his doorway. The man was wearing a white shirt and had black jeans on, paired with a pair of converses. Sebastian looked up at the blonde from where he still laid on his back. The blonde stalked towards him, whilst taking out a cigarette and placing it between his lips.

"What do you want Bard?" Sebastian asked with a look of death from just being woken up from his much needed sleep.

"Well we are off out." Bard said as he stopped just short of his bed.

"What the hell do you mean we are off out?" Sebastian complained trying to get back to sleep.

"Just that, so get dressed." Bard said and then walked out of his room. Why does he want to go out? Sebastian thought as he got off his bed. Going over to his door his slammed it shut again. He made his way to his closet pulling something out that would be alright to wear even though he didn't want to go anywhere.

He walked down to meet up with the rest of them who were stood in the hallway. Well it looked like there were all off out as Sebastian regarded the three who were waiting on him.

"So where are we going?" Sebastian said making his way over to them. They were all dressed in semi smart clothes mainly jeans and button down shirts.

"A new club has just opened thought we should check it out." Bard said slinging his arm over Finny's shoulder looking over in his direction.

They made their way into town following Bard as he made his way to this new club he had just found or heard out. Sebastian didn't really like clubs because they were too loud he would have preferred to go to a nice little pub, where he could actually hear himself think. They rounded a corner and he could already feel the beat vibrating through the ground. The stopped in front of the club and it looked like a place where Bard would not think of going. In neon lights was the name 'Heaven and Hell'. What kind of club had Bard brought him to, there wasn't a line out what was strange. They walked up to doors and were let in by two bouncers that were stood out not letting drunkards or underage teens in. Once in Sebastian's ears were flooded by the sound of a soft voice what was drifting through the air. Making their way over to the bar Sebastian looked over at the stage to see the there was a youngish boy singing. He was sat on a stool with a guitar in his lap. He didn't look like he was past the age of 18, he looked small and reminded Sebastian of a doll his features were small as well. The thing that stuck out more was the boy's eye colour the one he could see was the deepest shade of blue and sparkled under the lights.

"Yo, Sebastian what do you want?" Came a voice behind him pulling him out of his trance. He spun around to look at the person talking to him.

"SJ and coke, make it a double." He simply said looking at Bard who had turned around place their order at the bar. "So what kind of club is this then?" He asked when Bard had finished.

"It's just a club that puts on different events I guess we got here just in time too." Bard said pushed his drink into his hand.

"So what is it tonight Open Mic Night?" Sebastian said sipping some of drink that slid down his throat leaving a slight burn in its wake.

"Yeah!" Bard said as he waited for the others to join them.

 **(SJ and Coke is Sailor Jerrys and Coke. It is one of my personal favorites and tastes amazing.)**


	2. Heaven and Hell pt II

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

Heaven and Hell Pt II

Ciel Moved past everyone with his guitar in hand making his way to the exit. He was so glad to be going back home, throughout all of his set he was nervous about what people might think. Lizzy was going to kill him, he thought to himself as he pushed through the door leading back into the crisp night air.

"Hey wait!" Came a silky voice out of nowhere Ciel stopped looking around for the person it belonged to. He spun around only to be met by a chest that was way too close for Ciel's liking. Taking a few steps back distancing himself from the stranger. He looked up only for his eyes to meet with a pair of reddish brown ones.

"Can I help you?" Ciel had always been well spoken it does help that he was born to one of the wealthiest people in the world. He looked down at his feet when the eyes became too intense to look into. "If you are not going to speak I shall leave." He said getting slightly agitated that the man who stopped him had said nothing yet.

"Oh sorry it's just you sounded amazing." The male said holding his hand out. Ciel looked at it skeptically before taking it.

"Thanks I guess. Anything else?" Ciel said looking back at the male; he looked over the males face. He was pale but his features were strong but soft at the same time. His eyes were a reddish brown colour it looked slightly odd but he wasn't the one to judge.

"Oh no I just wanted to talk to you." The male said his eye connecting again with Ciel's own again. A small blush started to spread across his cheeks from the comment.

"Well if that is all I have to get home." Ciel said turning to walk down towards Regent Street.

"Wait, I'll walk with you." The male said to Ciel's dismay.

"You don't have too, you probably have friends waiting for you." Ciel said trying to get rid of the male who had stopped him.

"Yeah you're right but they won't notice. I'm Sebastian by the way." The male said smiling at Ciel.

"Ceil." He replied before turning to walk down the pavement again.

"So Ciel how long have you been singing?" Sebastian asked.

"A while I just do it for fun." Ciel replied not looking at the male who had managed to worm his way into walking with him.

"Oh was that your first gig then?" Ciel thought about the question he didn't really want to answer it.

"If you intent on walking with me can you please remain silent." Ciel said getting infuriated that he was asking so many question.

The rest of the journey was in silence it was an awkward silence one that Ciel wanted to cut short he hailed a taxi. As the black cab pulled up he looked at his unwanted companion he did feel a slight pull towards the male what scared him slightly.

"So I guess this is where we part ways." Sebastian said holding his hand out to the young male. Ciel took it and then slipped into the cab.

The drive to Knightsbridge pasted in relevant silence what was a welcomed break from the roar of all the clubs and their patrons. He thought over his encounter with the raven haired male although it had been brief he felt a pull towards the stranger. He was brought out of his thoughts when the taxi stopped and the cabby telling him his fee, he handed over the money and made his way up to the gate of his apartment building.

Knightsbridge was one of the wealthiest places in London to live it was on the edge of Hyde Park. He was staying in the apartment his parents had bought him when he decided to live in the city rather than the manor that was located just outside of London.

"Ciel! Where on earth have you been I was worried out of my mind?" Came the shrill of his Cousin Elizabeth, but everyone just called her Lizzy.

"Lizzy what are you doing here?" He said back making his way to the lift. He placed his key in lock on next to his floor.

"Well I have been trying to find you I thought we could hang out." Lizzy said looking down at her feet.

"Ugh sure." Ciel said he didn't much care for company but there was only ever two people he would let close to him other than his mother and father, was Lizzy and his self-proclaimed best friend.

"You could sound a little bit more happy." Lizzy said with a pout on her lips. She looked down at his hand seeing that one wasn't empty.

"I'm just tired that's all." Ciel said looking at her seeing that her pout had become more of a frustrated thin line.

"Why didn't you tell me you were playing?" Lizzy said turning to Ciel; he knew this was coming.

"Because it wasn't a big deal I was bored." Ciel said just looking away from the blonde who looked rather mad.

"You still should have told me." Lizzy said continuing to glare at him, it made him rather uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry but I just didn't want people I know there in case I was bad." Ciel said looking down, he thought back to the male who had stopped him just to tell him he was good it made him smile.

"Well still, it could have been good you know." Lizzy said hugging Ciel who went stiff in her arms. He really wasn't the one to like being touched.

The lift felt like it was taking forever to reach his floor. Finally it pinged and the doors opened to ravel his hallway to his apartment it was rather spacious and very clean. He made his way through the apartment to his music room to put his guitar away before moving onto the kitchen to make some tea. Once everything was done he made his way to the living area where Lizzy had made herself on the sofa.

"Ciel, you that you're gay." Lizzy said pausing only for Ciel to nod he really did hate that she brought it up all the time. "Have you ever done anything with a guy?" She said looking rather red at her comment he tried hard not to spray his tea everywhere.

"Lizzy what kind of question is that? You know I haven't" He said after he had gulped down the mouthful he had.

"They how do you know you're gay?" She said turning to him with a slightly hopeful look on her face. He knew it was hard for her to accept that he was but it had been ages since he had come out to his family.

"Because I do." Ciel said taking another sip of his tea. "Lizzy is something wrong?" Ciel said putting down his tea cup and saucer.

"N..No I'm fine. Why would you think I'm not?" She said looking down and blushing.

"Because you're making a fuss over something that does not need fussing over." He simply said as he looked at her skeptically.

"Oh my look at the time I must be off or my parents will worry about me." Lizzy said putting down her cup on the oak coffee table in front of here.

"Lizzy don't be ridiculous you just got here." Ciel said chasing after her. "I'm sure they won't mind." He said catching her before she made it that far. He wasn't really the athletic type so any amount of running makes him out of breath rather quickly.

"No they will have a fit." Lizzy said trying to pull free of his grasp.

"Lizzy what is wrong?" He said still trying to get her to tell him.

"It's nothing." She said still trying to get away. But he wasn't having it.

"You are not going home it too late for a lady to go anywhere alone." He said planting himself firmly so he wouldn't move. She finally gave up on trying too get away, he pulled her into his arms. He really didn't know what was going on with her but he knew he could take her made of things for a while.

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter it a story that I have been editing on off for the past year now and it means a lot if you would tell me what you think.**


	3. Heaven and Hell Pt III

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

 **Ahh sorry if anyone noticed that I was spelling Ciel's name wrong I didn't notice till it was to late but hey ho it has now been fixed in this chapter.**

Heaven and Hell Pt III

Sebastian made his way back to the club Heaven and Hell all he could think about was the blue haired male he had just talked to even if he had been a bit rude. There was something about him though that just made him drawn to the younger male, he just hoped their paths crossed paths again.

"Seb where did you go?" A blonde came running up to him as he got closer to the club.

"Oh I just made sure someone got to their cab safely." Sebastian said to Finny as they made their way back inside to join their group what seemed to have gotten bigger since he left.

"Sebastian where did you fly off to?" A rather drunk Bard slurred at the raven haired male.

"He helped someone get home." Finny said as he rushed over to grab is drink back from the other blonde who looked like he was going to empty it contents. "HEY! That's mine!" He whined getting the drink back off him.

"Was she cute?" Came another slur from the older blonde who looked like he had a few to many.

"He was rather cute and kind of feisty." He said smiling to himself. Bard looked at him and gave him a knowing look.

"Oh we met some new people." Finny said pointing to the newcomers who were talking to Joker.

The First was a shot blonde with ice blue eyes, his clothes was very travelling with him in booty shorts paired with long stocking on. He had a fitted purple shirt on and over it he had a green waistcoat. He was stood next to a tall black hair male who had glasses on his style was close to his own with fitted pants and a white oxford shirt. His eyes were close to his own too but they were slightly redder than his. He seemed to have his arm protectively wrapped around the blonde who looked like he was ready to flirt with anyone who came into his line of sight. The Blonde looked around in looking like he was searching for someone, when he didn't seem to find whoever it was he looked slightly crestfallen.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian said to the blonde who had plastered on a flirty smile.

"Oh yes everything is fine." He said his voice was slightly high pitched but he was well spoken, just like Ciel was.

"It's just you seemed to be looking for someone?" He asked noticing that he was looking around again.

"Oh it's just I thought my friend was playing tonight he must have left before I got here." He looked like someone had just kicked him when he said that.

"Oh well we were here at the beginning I might have seen them." Sebastian said the blonde looked happy from hearing that.

"Really? I'm Alois Trancy." The blonde held his hand out for Sebastian to take.

"Sebastian Michaelis." He replied taking the blondes hand giving it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, you know I know someone who might like you." Alois said giving Sebastian a grin.

"Really? But sadly I have my eye on someone." Sebastian said to Alois giving him a flirty smile.

"Sorry mate but I'm a taken man." He replied slapping the other male's ass, who just looked at the blonde and gave him a stern look. Alois just giggled and snuggled closer into his side. The display did bring a smile to the raven haired male's face.

"So who did you make sure was safe then?" Bard said as he made a very unsteady way across to them. He really didn't want to divulge any information to his friend right now, he just wanted to find out who Ciel is and wanted to find him.

"Just a boy who was playing her earlier, he had the voice like an angel." Sebastian said winking to his friend.

"Did you get his name?" Alois asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"It was Ceil something or other I didn't get his last name." Sebastian said looking at the blonde who's eyes had lit up at the name. "I'm guess he was your friend then?" He said and Alois nodded his blonde curls bounced from the action.

"Was he slightly rude and cold towards you?" Alois said with a knowing look.

"Slightly yeah." He replied.

"Yep that was Ciel Phantomhive. His parents are very rich and very important people." Alois said grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He typed something on it before putting it back away.

Sebastian ran the name through his head he had heard of the Phantomhives from his own parents who were high up in the food chain. So the boy he talked to was their son who would have guessed. Although he did seem very high and mighty to Sebastian now he thought about it the little blonde in front of him, his name sounded familiar too.

"Alois are you any relation to the late Earl Trancy?" Sebastian asked the blonde who looked at him and nodded. "Well it seems that we are in the company of important people tonight." He said giving him a smile.

"Same with you Mr Michaelis. How come you here I thought you would be somewhere with more class?" The other raven hair male said to him, he finally got to have a proper look at him.

"Well if it is Claude Faustus." Sebastian said glaring at the other male.

"You two know each other?" The group all looked dumbfounded as the regarded the males.

"We grew up together our parents are close." Sebastian said brushing off the looks they were all giving him.

Of all the people he could have bumped into tonight it had to be this spider. He had grown up with the Faustus family because of their parents being rather close. Although he never did like Claude even though their parents put them together every time they were together. The both gave each other a look of disinterest to one another.

"Oh my God! You're Sebastian Michaelis one of the most eligible bachelors in London right now!" Alois said looking like he could pass out any second. He knew the title people had given him but he really didn't want to be a part of that world he liked his nice quite boring life.

"Yes that is what they say but I don't rather care for it." Sebastian said waving off the comment the blonde had said.

 **I hope that you liked this chapter people let me know what you thought about the slight twist I put in. I think it rather spices up the story line.**


	4. The Morning After Pt I

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

The Morning After Pt I

Ciel answered his phone after putting Lizzy in one of the spare bedrooms, his phone had been going off for a while now. He looked at the number seeing that it was his self-proclaimed best friend rolling his eyes whilst he answered it.

"What do you want?" He said down the phone.

"Well you won't guess who I have just met. Also where are you I thought you said you were playing tonight." Alois said he could tell he was a little hurt in the fact that he had missed his friend play.

"Sorry I wanted to get home and what are you on about?" Ceil said sitting down on his bed listening to his friend's rambling.

"Well I'm at that club with Claude and you won't guess who is here." Alois said pausing and waiting for his him to reply.

"Who?" Ciel sighed into the phone he didn't really care who he had met but it was better to humour the young Trancy heir.

"The most eligible bachelor other than you, Sebastian Michaelis. OMG he is so frigging hot." Alois said Ciel sighed at his friend's lack to use proper English.

"I know I met him earlier." Ciel said a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. It was true he had met him, and knew who he was but he didn't really care to say the least. Alois did have something right he was rather good looking. Ciel found the raven haired male attractive unlike most of the people of their social standing. As well as most of them were stuck up twats who only want something what someone else has.

"OMG Ciel why didn't you jump that shit you know I'm with Claude so I can't." Alois whined down the phone it brought an even bigger smile to Ciel's face. He did feel like teasing the blonde a little.

"He walked me to get a cab it was rather nice of him don't you think." Ciel said down the phone whilst playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah! Please Ciel, come back please you really need to jump him." Alois said still whining, it was rather fun teasing him.

"Can't I have Lizzy here she was rather upset." Ceil said into the phone only to hear a frustrated growl on the other end.

"Leave Ciel alone." Came a muffled voice on the other end, it must have been Claude because of the giggle that followed it.

"No he needs to get his butt here now." Alois said again it was slightly muffled.

He waited for his friend to come back onto the phone. He could hear the blonde was getting scolded for his temperament. Claude has always been the one who knew how to tell Alois off when he was getting out of hand. It seemed to happen a lot, even when they were growing up he always seemed to get into trouble. Ciel was the complete and utter opposite to him. Alois would get into trouble and Ciel would be good as gold and didn't get reprimanded. As they got older they both realised that they were both different from their peers in the way of their sexuality. It was good having a friend who understood what you were going through at a difficult point in each other lives. He remembers that he was with him when he told his parents and he was with him when Alois had told his own. He even remembered the day his friend had met is now boyfriend of 3 years what was a record for Alois. He was grateful for the chance to have him in his life; it made his world less dull.

"Ciel?" the voice was different than his friend's cheerful whine. The tone was more velvety like runny honey for your ears. It was safe to say it was not his friend talking.

"Yes and who may this be?" Ceil said in a not interested tone.

"It's Sebastian you know the guy who walked with you." The voice came again with a slight chuckle thrown at the end.

"Oh I remember you now." Ciel said as he sat up a little straighter on his bed. "What do you want?" He quickly added before the other male could come back with a witty remark.

"Oh I just thought I would keep you company whilst your friend gets a verbal thrashing by his boyfriend." Sebastian replied, Ciel could hear his friend in the background shouting back at his other half.

"Right well tell Alois I said bye I really have to get some rest." Ciel said not waiting for a reply he hung up.

Ciel throw his phone down next to him as he landed on his side. He clutched his knees to his chest as he thought about the man that he had met. He very much did look like the picture that his parents had shown him, but he never thought their paths would cross so easily it was like something out of a movie. He replayed the moment he turned around in the street to the silky voice, he so wished he could go back and redo that whole moment all over again. He probably thought he was a brat and was only being kind on the phone for the benefit of others around him. He could still remember the warmth he felt from standing so close to him and the way that his eyes shone when the street lights caught them.

Ciel woke to feel a chill all around him, sitting up on his bed he realised that he must have fallen asleep on top of the covers. No wonder he was shivering slightly. He had drifted off last night to thoughts of his first encounter with Sebastian. He got up and walked to kitchen intending to make a cup of tea to warm himself up. He didn't get fair when the elevator to his apartment pinged and he could hear chatter drifting down the hallway. He had made it into the living room when he was greeted by the sight of his parents coming into the room.

"Mum, Dad what a surprise? What are you doing here?" Ciel said moving over to the sofa totally forgetting what he was going to do.

"We thought you would want to come to brunch with us." His mother replied as she hugged her son.

Ciel had looked a lot like his mother when he was younger with the round face but as he got older he started to look more like his father a true Phantomhive people would say. The one thing he now shared with his mother was her eye colour, it was almost like they were made for his family.

"Okay. Oh I'll go wake Lizzy she will be happy to you Mum." Ciel said making his way to the room he had left Lizzy in before his phone call with Alois.

"Okay dear." His mother replied as he was half way down the hallway.

He cracked the door open to see that Lizzy was still asleep he didn't know if he should leave her or to wake her up. He decided to go with the latter, he walked into the room gently nudging her to see if she stirred.

"Hey Lizzy wake up my parents are here." He said nudging her a little harder now. "Lizzy!" He shouted in her ear only to be head butted as she jolted awake. God it was like she had a rock for a head he thought to himself as he clutched his forehead.

"Owww, why did you shout?" Lizzy said turning to see Ciel on the floor holding his head. He shook it off and looked up at her who had a worried looked on her face.

"Because you wouldn't wake up. Damn Lizzy what is your head made of?" He said getting up onto his feet again. "My parents are here do you want to come to brunch with us?" He said sitting on the side of the bed waiting for her to reply.

"Oh my yes but I don't have anything to wear I can't go out in these I have worn them yesterday." Lizzy said looking at the clothes that were now on the floor.

"It's okay Lizzy we can go pick something up now if you like?" Came the soft voice of his mother at the door. "We have to wait for Ciel to get ready anyways we can meet them in a moment." She continued what she was saying. Ciel looked at Lizzy to see her reaction, her green eyes lit up at the words new and clothes.

"Oh that would be wonderful Aunt Rachel." Lizzy replied getting out of bed, which meant it was Ciel's time to leave. He was raised to be a gentleman after all.


	5. The morning After Pt II

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

The Morning After Pt II

Sebastian rolled over shielding his eyes from the light streaming through his curtains. So much happened that he couldn't even remember. Although he did remember meeting a male with the most amazing eye colour, then he met even more people. He did then have a shit load to drink, what had put him in the situation he was in now faced with; a throbbing pain in his head and the feeling of when you spin around to many times as a kid. Sebastian pushed his head further under his quilt hiding from the light that was slowly creeping across his bed.

He jolted upright when I felt something shift in his bed. Pulling the quilt off him he found a blonde haired male curled up in a ball. He poked the male who stirred looking up Sebastian.

"Finny what the hell are you doing?" Sebastian jumped out of the bed when he realised who it was. What had happened last night for him to find Finny in his bed.

"Seb.. Why are you in my room?" Finny said looking around his surroundings; his voice was laced with sleep.

"I'm not in your room." Sebastian said seeing the realisation on Finny's face at his words. The blonde looked around noticing that the words were true. His face was slowly going through different shades of red, Sebastian made his way back over to the bed flopping back down next to his friends who was now the same shade of a tomato.

"Ugh what happened?" Sebastian said turning on his side to look at the blonde who just gave him a clueless look.

"Yo Sebastian you got a phone call." Came the harsh voice of Bard who was in the doorway holding the phone in one hand and cig in his other. He took in the scene that was in front of him, all he had on was a slight knowing smile before backing back out of the door.

"Bard nothing happened." Came a fluster Finny who chased out after Bard who was now laughing down the phone to whoever it was.

"Bard who is it?" Sebastian said coming up behind the male and plucking the phone out his hand.

"Your parents." Bard said as he walked down the stairs followed by Finny who was making things up of why he was in Sebastian's bed.

"Hello?" Sebastian said down the phone waiting for the comments from his mother.

"Why did you have a man in your bed." His mother greeted him with, her words made him cringe and the way that she said it.

"It was my house mate mother and nothing happened." He said to calm her down.

"Oh right, you really do need to find yourself a good girl and settle down." She said rambling on and not really getting to why she was calling him.

"What did you want mother?" He said wanting her to get to the point.

"How rude, and why do you always think I want something when I call?" She said totally missing the point.

"Because you're my mother." He simply said moving over to the sofa where everyone was gathered around the room doing random things. Finny and Bard were fighting over what to watch on the TV and Joker was laid out on the floor still asleep.

"Well we have been invited to brunch." She sounded pleased but Sebastian felt like there was a 'but' at the end of the sentence.

"How lovely for you, is that why called to tell me your plans." Sebastian said he couldn't help it sometimes he was too much like his father, brash and straight to the point.

"No we have all been invited that means you too." She said he could hear the proudness pore through in her tone.

"Not going." Sebastian said straight off not letting his mother get her way. He really didn't like going places with his mother the most because she always pointed out that he wasn't married yet.

"What do you mean you can't say no? Especially not to the Phantomhive's. You are coming and that is the end of it." She didn't give him time to complain. "Right wear something nice and we will be there in 10 minutes so be ready." She said before hanging up.

Great he thought to himself he had to sit through brunch with his parents and some other rich family. He knew of the Phantomhive's they were pretty high up on the food chain of the rich list. He put the phone next to him on the sofa before putting his head in his hands.

"Seb are you okay?" Finny said coming up next to him.

"Not really I'm so hung-over. Finny help me." Sebastian said flopping down on the unexpected teen. Finny just giggled before placing his hand on Sebastian's head stroking his hair.

"Haha is this better?" He said still stroking Sebastian's hair.

"Oh hell no." Came Bard's harsh voice before Sebastian knew it he was being rolled away from Finny's soft touch. He didn't know why Bard didn't man up and tell Finny his feelings instead of hiding them behind smirks and overcompensating. Finny was just a giggling mess under Bard's larger build, what intern made Sebastian laugh along with him.

"Well that's my queue to leave I have to go and get ready for torture." Sebastian said getting up off the floor.

"Oh Seb, that little blonde we met yesterday told me to give you this." Finny said handing over a small slip of paper. He looked at it noticing that there was something written on it:

 _Call this number, 07893412287 its Ciel's  
Alois_

Ciel who was Ciel, Sebastian thought to himself as he walked up the stairs discarding the piece of paper onto his desk. He walked over to his closet pulling out a white button down shirt and a pair of pants. Putting it all on he finished the look with some dress shoes and a black tie. He made his way back down the stairs just in time for his parents to pull up outside.

"Well wish me luck." He said to the others as he made his way out the door. The phone number now forgotten.


	6. Brunch

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

Brunch

The car pulled up in front of the restaurant, Sebastian got out and held his hand out for his mother to take to help her out of the car. His mother was a stick of a woman her hair was a black as night and her eyes shone an unearthly green. She gave him a grateful smile as she took it, her hands were smile and delicate. His father followed after her he was complete opposite of his wife. Where she was delicate and small he was large and sometimes quite harsh. Although he came out to his parents they have not quite accepted it but they also didn't disown him. He just hoped that his mother doesn't try and set him up with any young lady that is going to be dinning with them.

They moved through the restaurant getting to their table. The host was a good looking man, his hair was long and sliver it was tied in a ponytail. The man smiled at him and gave him a wink his eyes were a weird shade of green it was almost like they would glow in the dark. The host walked off and left them to wait on the other guests to arrive.

"So how come I had to come to this thing mother?" Sebastian said looking over the menu as they waited.

"Well they have a lovely niece that would make an adorable wife." And there it was, great he thought. His mother really need to get with the programme of him not actually liking girls.

"Oh great, you do this every time." He whispered to her, so that he wouldn't make a scene.

"Edith I told you he wouldn't be happy." His father commented what kind of shocked Sebastian normally he would keep quiet and not defend him against his mother's 'brilliant' ideas.

"Oh come now Sebastian you need to get married. You need to be respectful and how can you do that if you're sleeping with men." His mother hissed the words.

"Now on the contrary, you can still be respected if you're gay." Came a strangers voice it was deep and they all looked over to see who it was.

His eyes met with a pair of dark brown eyes, the man was quite attractive and didn't look a day over 30. He had a mole under his right eye what gave him a charm and made him good looking despite the blemish. His hair was a weird shade of black with a bluish tinge to it. A flash of a blue eyed man flashed in his head, he couldn't for the life of him remember who it was. It was rather frustrating. He went back to looking at the person who had just defended his sexuality.

"Ah Vincent, took you long enough. You remember my wife Edith." His father said getting up and shaking the man's hand.

"Yes sorry we are late the ladies needed new clothes apparently." He said to his father, Sebastian looked around the Vincent to see that there was a boy who looked like his father but with the most amazing eye colour. Stood next to him was a blonde girl who had green eyes with a huge grin plastered on her face. There was a woman just coming up next to Vincent she was beautiful her hair was a dark blonde and her eyes were the same colour as her son's.

"I am so sorry we're late we had to pick some things up." She said hugging Sebastian's mother and father.

"Ah it's quite alright this is my son Sebastian." His father said. Sebastian got up to shake Vincent's hand.

"So you're the famous lawyer and bachelor." Vincent said taking a hold of his hand giving it a firm shake.

"I wouldn't say I'm famous, I have just started out but I do have a lot of experience under my belt thanks to my father that is." He said to Vincent looking around at the young male again who was now looking at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Well I'm sure you will take after your father. May I introduce my son Ciel and this is my niece Elizabeth Midford." Vincent said holding his hand to both of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth said holding her hand out to him which he took and placed a kiss on her hand. He looked up at her and she giggled and blushed.

"On the contrary the pleasure is all mine." He said smiling at the blonde who just giggled again, out the corner of his eye he could see the boy roll his eye.

"You never said you were the famous playboy of all time." The young man said walking over to his seat next to his father.

"I'm sorry have we met?" Sebastian said he had to admit the boy did look familiar but he couldn't place him well not through his hangover.

"Oh really, last night or did you get that drunk you can't remember." The boy said and then it clicked the singing and the blue eyed boy who was rather rude to him.

"Ciel please behave." The boy's mother said in a stern tone.

"Oh shit!" Sebastian said laughing to himself. This was the boy who he walked to a cab and talked to him on the phone.

"Sebastian! Language, please." His mother reprimanded him this time. He looked around to see that everyone was wearing a shocked look, well other than Vincent who looked quite amused at the display.

"I'm sorry mother. You're the one who I met last night." He said looking at the young male again who had the look of rage on his face.

"Of course I am or I wouldn't have brought it up" Ciel said who looked like his was seething inside and out. Wow this kid was rude Sebastian thought to himself.

"I am truly sorry I remember you, you have an amazing singing voice by the way." Sebastian said what gained points with his mother. Ciel on the other hand looked like if he got too close to him he was going to bite off his hand.

"Oh yes Ciel is very talented he can play five different instruments and sing." Elizabeth piped up smiling at the other male.

"Wow that's impressive." Sebastian had to admit it was impressive but it still didn't make up for how rude he is. Although Sebastian thought he would let him play with a different type of instrument. He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.

After that the brunch went off without too much of a hitch there were snide comments being flown across the table between Sebastian and Ciel. He just couldn't get over how rude the child was, it was like he had done something wrong but nothing came to mind. Their parents all got along and had a cheerful convention, when Sebastian wasn't making a snide comment he was talking nicely with Elizabeth who was more the willing to talk a little too much for his liking. He looked over at Ciel who was messing around with something on his plate. He had to admit the boy was really attractive it was just his attitude that was ugly; maybe it was something that Sebastian could get out of him with time.

"I am sorry about Ciel, he can be a little rude towards new people." Elizabeth said making Sebastian come out of his thoughts. A little rude was a bit of an understatement Sebastian thought to himself.

"Well I'm sure if Ciel aloud it I would love to be friends with him." Sebastian said making sure the blue haired boy heard.

"Oh really that would be wonderful, wouldn't it be Ciel?" Elizabeth said with a huge grin on her face.

"Absolutely not!" Ciel said with a look of distress on his face what Sebastian took pleasure in seeing.

"I don't see why not I think we could have really good debates. Don't you think so?" Sebastian said now gaining the attention of their parents.

"I don't see how that would be possible." Ciel said picking at his food again.

"Oh come now Ciel I think you to would get along nicely and Sebastian here is a fellow intellectual." Vincent said giving a wink in Sebastian's direction.

"I think so to, so how about we go for a coffee sometime. I can text you a place and time if you would like." Sebastian said now remembering the slip of paper that was on his desk in his room at home.

"How could you do that you don't have my number." Ciel said with a smile on his face what only made Sebastian's grow wider.

"On the contrary, I do your friend Alois gave it to me the other night." He could see Ciel's smile drop off his face at his words.

"That maroon!" Ciel said receiving a stern look from his father, what made Sebastian snigger.

"Well?" Sebastian said still waiting for the younger male to answer him.

"I don't see why not, I'm sure he would love to. Don't you Ciel." Vincent said in a stern voice. Sebastian looked over to see Ciel nod but if looks could kill Sebastian would be dead right then.

After brunch both families went their separate ways. Sebastian told his parents that he would make his own way home. Saying goodbye he made his way to the closest underground link.

"Hey! You!" Came the familiar voice of the blue haired blue eyed Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ah why hello there again." Sebastian said as he greeted the other male with a smirk.

"Who do you think you are now I have to go for a coffee with you." Ciel said giving Sebastian a look of dread.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad you just have to be willing to find out." Sebastian replied.

"Ha not in a million years." Ciel said before storming off.

"Hey Ciel I have an instrument you could learn to play." Sebastian shouted at the males back, he took satisfaction that his comment made Ciel stop and look back with a look of pure disinterest.

What an interesting boy Sebastian thought to himself as he made his way home .

 ***Brunch is halfway between breakfast and lunch and is normally a social event.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter I wanted to make it a little different instead of it being they meet they bone they live happily ever after. I wanted to put a little conflict between them.**


	7. Date Pt I

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

Date Pt I

What a jerk Ciel thought to himself as he paced his apartment. Although he had to admit now that he got a better look at the man from the night before that he was a very attractive person. But he was delusional if he ever thinks that Ciel would go anywhere near his instrument. The thought was preposterous even to him. His phone buzzed in his pocket, taking it out he noticed it was a unknown number. Opening the text he read it:

 _So coffee you, me tomorrow at 12?  
Sebastian_

He felt like throwing his phone across the room as he read it, how did he still think he would go for coffee with that buffoon.

 _You must be an imbecile if you think that I will go anywhere with you._

He smiled at his response, he put his phone in his pocket and continued to pace around his living room almost wearing a hole in the rug underfoot. His phone went off again.

 _Haha nice choice of words but I am deadly serious. I want to get to know you better ;)_

Ciel cringed at the sight of the emoji that was tacked onto that message.

 _You must really be an imbecile if you think that also what a tacky way of asking someone out._

 _This is coffee I'm asking for and a chance now if I was asking you out I could do it in so many different ways._

 _Ugh you really can't take no as an answer can you?_

 _Nope I am relentless if you don't say yes I will plague you with text messages till you say it._

 _Fine! But I already made up my mind that I don't like you._

 _Oh well that's a shame because I think your father does ;)_

 _No he is just a nice person._

 _It is a new way of meeting the parents before the first date don't you think ;)_

 _Ugh I would never date you even if you were the last male left in this world._

Ciel throw his phone down on the sofa before falling face first into the sofa. Groaning to himself he really did hate the man this really wasn't going to fun at all. Buzz came his phone again Ciel just decided to ignore it instead of giving that playboy the satisfaction of getting him railed up even more than he is. Ding dong came his door bell, groaning inwards he got off his sofa to see who had disrupted his peace.

"Hello?" He said into the speaker of the intercom.

"Ciel let me in I need all the details from brunch." Came the familiar voice of his best friend.

"Alois what are you doing here?" He said not really wanting to let the blonde up.

"Come on Lizzy told me what happened I have ice cream." Alois said Ciel thought about it was ice cream worth going over what happened earlier.

"What kind?" Ciel said think it over even more.

"Strawberry cheese cake." Alois said through the speaker. Ciel pressed the button to let his friend into the building and to get to his floor on in the lift. It didn't take long till he was being hugged by the over eager blonde.

"Ice cream?" He said to his friend who handed over the tub to him, he went and got spoons from the kitchen while Alois got comfy in his living room.

"So what happened?" Alois said as Ciel made his way back into the room. Handing him a spoon and taken a huge spoonful of the ice cream.

"He forgot who I was." Ciel said around a mouthful of ice cream. He really did love this flavour of ice cream his best friend really did know him really well.

"Oh fuck, really but he was asking about you all of last night." Alois said taking his own spoonful of the sugary goodness in a tub.

"Well it doesn't matter all he is a playboy and with fuck anything with a pulse." He said still ignoring his phone that had gone off 4 times in the past 10 minutes.

"Wow kitty got claws." Alois said whilst making a cat claw with his free hand.

"Ugh he isn't even worth my time." Ciel said taking another load of the ice cream that his friend had brought up.

"Are you going to answer your phone or are you just going to leave it?" Alois said picking up said device what went off in his hands.

"Ugh just leave it." Ciel said not wanting to give it the light of day.

"Ciel you can't avoid me forever x S" Alois said as he read out load the message that had just come through. Ciel tried to grab his phone back it was hopeless. "What is this, is S who I think it is?" Alois said dodging Ciel's attempts to grab him.

"Alois I said to leave it." Ciel said giving up and flopping back down on the sofa.

"He seems to really be into you. " Alois said as he went through Ciel's texts.

"Well he can go fuck himself." Ciel said around another mouthful of ice cream. He was roused out of his mopping about with the sound of keys being pressed; he looked up in time to hear the familiar woosh of something being sent.

"You're welcome." Alois said placing Ciel's phone back down with a smile.

"What have you done?" He said snatching up his phone opening it to see what damage had been done in his name.

 _I changed my mind I'll go for a coffee with you._

His eyes went wide his phone went off in his hand before he could say it wasn't him who had sent that.

 _Awesome how about we go out for a drink instead tonight I'll pick you up in 2 hours?_

"Ooo drinks now you have to go." Alois said from over his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you." Ciel came back with snatching the ice cream from his friends grasp.

"Hey, all I did was do something that you wanted to do but your morals got in the way." Alois said trying to get the ice cream back but Ciel wasn't having it.

"Ugh your unbelievable why mess around with my sex life when you got your own." Ciel said placing the ice cream back down.

"What sex life? Ciel you haven't been laid in forever, your practically a virgin again." Alois said what was true but Ciel didn't mind not getting laid all the time. "Now answer him before I do it for you." Alois added.

"Fine but if you can't find me you know who to send the police to." Ciel said picking up his phone.

 _Fine!_

 _Awesome so here do you live?_

 _Knightsbridge, 1 Hyde Park text me when you're here._

 _Right see you soon Ciel ;)_

Ciel put his phone down before snatching the tub of ice cream back off Alois smiling around the spoon in his mouth. He wiped it off his face as it set in that he had to spend at least an hour with the person he didn't like.

"Come on I will help you get ready." Alois said getting up and dragging Ciel off to his bedroom.

They entered his room and Ciel went to go to his closet before he got stopped by his best friend who pushed him towards his bed. He sat do because he knew he could never win an argument with his friend when it came to what to wear on a date. Alois was looking through his clothes grabbing items he thought would look good together even though they weren't part of the set they were meant to go with. He came out with a few different outfits for Ciel to try on.

"Hey try this." He said pushing the first ensemble into his hands.

He went over to his bathroom and put on the outfit that consisted of a light blue button down shirt, Dark blue chinos rolled up just past the ankle and a pair of brown shoes. He walked out only for Alois to shake his head and handed him another set of clothes. This set was a little bit more formal with blue jeans, a white tee shirt, navy blazer and a pair of brown boots. Again he went out and got the same treatment this went on for an hour till Alois found the right set of clothes.

"Hey Ciel why don't we skip the eye patch, you have nothing to be ashamed of your heterochromia." Alois said pushing back Ciel's hair to show his other eye it was true that his other eye got him a little bit of unwanted attention. He wasn't a shamed that they were different he just thought it better not to draw attention to it hence why he always had it covered over.

"I'm not ashamed by it, it's just I don't want to draw attention to it." He said reaching for his eye patch.

"And you think looking like a pirate isn't going to draw attention to it?" Alois said putting the bit of fabric in his pocket out of the reach of Ciel's hand.

"Hey I don't look like a pirate with it on!" Ciel said feeling a little awkward without his eye covered.

"Just think of this eye unique eyes will be a really good talking point." Alois said still not giving up.

"I don't want them to be a talking point now give me it back." Ciel said holding his hand out to his friend who gave up and gave him his comfort blanket in the form of the slip of fabric.

"Party pooper. He is going to see it at some point you know that right." Alois said all Ceil did was shake his head. There was one thing he knew and that was he wasn't going to sleep with Sebastian not in a million years. His phone went off and he ran to pick it up.

"Hello." He said down the speaker, a little out of breath from running from one room to the next.

"Wow someone must have changed their tune, I'm outside by the way." Sebastian said with a slight chuckle evident in his voice.

"I'll be right down and I haven't changed my tune this is a pity outing." He said before hanging up.

He said goodbye to Alois who had come down with him before heading out to find the playboy. He walked out of the doors to see that Sebastian was leaned against a silver BMW he was dress kind of smart in a grey blazer with a white pocket square, white oxford shirt, dark grey trousers rolled up slightly, brown shoes. Ciel looked up at his face to notice he had a pair of black ray band sunglasses on and his hair was pushed back but at the same time it was slightly tousled. Ciel had to admit he looked rather attractive in his clothes and with a smirk in place. He made his way over to the other male who's smirk was replaced with a smile as he made his approach.

"Well and here was me thinking you were going to stand me up." Sebastian cooed out him as he looked him up and down.

"That would be rude of me but the thought did cross my mind." Ciel said giving him a polite smile.

"Ouch well shall we?" He said holding the door open for Ciel to get into the car.

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter all the outfits that I made up I got help from my very well dressed friend who helped me pick out what they should wear. Please let me know what you thought and if I could make it better please don't hesitate to tell me your feedback is always welcomed.**


	8. Date Pt II

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and enjoying it, I hope that you continue to read it as well as others that I have done for different fandoms. Please remember to tell me want you think and feedback is more than welcome.**

Date Pt II 

Sebastian opened the door to his sliver BMW for Ciel to get in. He had to admit when he saw Ciel at brunch there was something about him that made him remember the cute little singer from the other night. What he didn't expect was that same boy walking out of one of the riches buildings in London dressed the way he was. The young male was wearing dark blue jeans with the hem rolled up to show his ankles with brown shoes on. He also had on a grey checked shirt and blue tie that matched his navy blazer. He looked stunning, he did notice that he was wearing an eye patch was he wearing one at brunch too, if he was he couldn't recall. He moved around to the driver side of the car quickly getting in and starting the engine. His stereo turned on playing whatever was on the radio. He turned to Ciel to find that he was looking out the window even though they weren't even moving.

"You do drink don't you?" Sebastian said pulling out into the traffic, it was difficult to drive around London some times because there were to many cars.

"Of course I drink." Ciel told him with a scowled on his face.

"Well that's good then. So is Mahiki fine?" He said looking over as they sat in traffic along Piccadilly. He had been to Mahiki a few times with friends but it a nice night club that Polynesian inspired. It was also the shortest distance away from where Ciel lived so if there was trouble he could be the man and drop him back off without a fuss.

"Yeah that's fine I like it in there." Sebastian looked over at Ciel how had a faint smile on his lips. That's score one for me Sebastian thought to himself.

"It is a nice place and it will be easier to talk in there too." Sebastian said moving forward in the traffic it was also a bad time to drive places.

"I'm just telling you now I don't like you." Ceil had turned to face him now.

"Well I hope I can change your mind." Sebastian said with a smile on his face.

They made their way further down Piccadilly only turning off into a car park down one of the side streets. They both got out of the car Ciel getting out before Sebastian had even got around to the passenger side. Putting some money on the car for an overnight stay they both made their way through the streets till they were at Mayfair. Heading up the stairs to Mahiki night club, Sebastian lead the way. Mahiki was a club that you had to be on the list or you won't be able the get in, it was a good that they both had a very influential names. As well as they have both been there before so it wasn't hard for them to get in at all. Sebastian located a table that the seats were close together because you never know right he thought to himself. He found the perfect one it was a table what had a sofa next to it so it was relaxed and a chilled out space. Behind the sofa was a fish tank what housed an array of tropical fish of many different colours, it looked really nice and added something more to the mood. They sat down and a waiter came over to take their drink order.

"A single malt whisky." Sebastian said to the wait who took it down and then turned to Ciel.

"Single vodka and coke." Ciel said with a small smile that made Sebastian melt a little, it made him smile as well.

"So what is it that you decided to hate me straight off the bat?" Sebastian said grabbing Ciel attention from the fish behind him.

"Your reputation is what makes me not like you." Ciel said scrunching up his nose in such a cute way.

"My reputation?" Sebastian said in a questioning tone. He knew that people called him a playboy or a player but he really wasn't.

"Yeah that you're a bit of a player." Ciel said with a dusting of red on his cheeks.

"Haha I'm really not though." Sebastian said looking over at Ciel who looked rather confused.

"So what your just misunderstood." Ciel said it looked like he was having a battle within himself.

"Pretty much, I don't go around sleeping with everyone I see. It is true that I go after what I want and normally get it as well." He said winking at Ciel he could tell he was smirking but he couldn't help himself.

"There is another reason I don't like you." Ciel said what wiped the smirk off Sebastian's face.

"What would that be?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Your ego is the size of the planet." Ciel said with a look of conviction.

"Well that's not the only thing about me that is big." Sebastian said with a wink that only made Ciel roll his eyes at him.

"Ugh how crude of you." Ciel said waving his hand in a dismissive way.

"Here are your drinks please enjoy." The waiter came over again, his hair was short but it was flame red. His had red glasses on and his suit hugged the subtle curves of his think waist. He was rather cute so making sure Ciel was watching him he winked at the waiter and gave him a flirty smile.

"Ugh there you go again." Ciel said rolling his eyes at Sebastian again but there was something hidden in there depths was that jealousy he just saw flash.

"What all I did was thank him." Sebastian said picking up his drink from the table in front of them.

"Ha thanking my ass you were flirting." Ciel said looking a little red in the face.

"Why are you getting so worked up with this?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I'm not!" Ceil said turning away from him.

"Aw you are." He said in a teasing tone. All he got back was a look of death from Ciel.

They sat in the silence what was quite awkward, but he did feel quite accomplished that he managed to railed the younger male up. What baffled him was that he got railed up over him flirting when he had clearly said that he didn't like him.

"So how old are you?" The question caught Sebastian off guard. He looked over at Ciel who looking like he was at the end of his tether.

"Erm I'm 25." Sebastian replied. "How about you?" He asked although he already knew how old he was.

"22" Ciel said simply taking a sip of his drink. Sebastian wasn't expecting that answer at all he thought he was only 18 or 19, he didn't think 22.

"Wow really, you look a lot younger." Sebastian said before taking a sip of his own drink.

"Yeah I get that a lot. I didn't peg you for being 25 though." Ciel said cradling his drink in his hands.

"Yeah my parents thought it was for the best to keep my age out of the press if they had their own way all together I wouldn't be in the press." Sebastian said now taking a larger drink of his whisky.

"I'm glad I don't get in to the press that much anymore." Ciel said downing the rest of his drink.

"Well I'm sure that will change." Sebastian said pointing to the other side of the room where a photographer had taken up a seat with his camera pointed their way.

"What!" Ciel said shielding his face from view.

"Hey just own it they can't say much other than what is speculation." Sebastian said downing the rest of his drink and calling over the red head waiter again. Ordering another round he also slipped him a twenty to get rid of the photographer who wasn't meant to be here. The waiter did as he said and came back with their drinks.

"Everything is going to be fine sorry for the disturbance please don't worry about your drinks they have all been taken care of." The red head said placing their orders on the table. Sebastian thanked the waiter and took his own and handing Ciel his own.

"See everything is going to be fine." Sebastian said taking a sip of his drink.

The night rolled on and more and more people filter through the doors to the club. They also talked about their families and what they both did. It didn't come to much as a shock when he checked the time and it was close to one in the morning.

"Oh man look at the time." Sebastian said checking his watch again, Ciel looked over at him his cheeks were flushed and his nose and ears were a bit rosy from all the alcohol.

"Eh what it's so late." Ciel said his speech was a little slurred. Sebastian thought it would be best if they left sooner rather than later.

"Oh okay I think its time to cut you off." Sebastian said taking the males drink off him, what only made Ciel pout, he had to admit he did look rather cute like that.

"Give me it back." Ciel said crossing his arms and his pout deepened but he couldn't keep the look on face.

"No its about time I get you back home." Sebastian said helping the younger male back into his blazer that he had taken off during the night.

"But I don't want to go home." Ciel whined and made it rather difficult for Sebastian to get his jacket.

"Nope come on." He said standing up and helping the rather drunk Ciel to his feet.

They made their way out of the club and it wasn't far from where Ciel's apartment was so a taxi wouldn't be needed. The night was a little nippy but it was expected at this time of year it was summer turning into fall. The walk was nice even with the chilled night air. It didn't take long for them to get back to Hyde Park 1 building.

"Right there we are." Sebastian said holding the main door open for his companion, who wasn't paying much attention. Sebastian went over to the male who was starting walk back in the direction that they had just come from. "Ciel that's the wrong way." He said steering Ciel back towards the door.

"But I want to go to the park to play." Ciel said sulking again, what made Sebastian laugh again.

"Well I can give you something to play with." Sebastian said picking up Ciel so he couldn't run off again.

"Oh I'm sure you could, but I still don't like you." Ciel said wiggling in Sebastian's arms trying to get away.

"Is that really the case?" Sebastian said taking the key from Ciel's pocket and placing it in the lift.

"Floor 6 by the way." Ciel informed Sebastian who pressed the button and they began to move up.

"Do you really hate me?" Sebastian said moving his face closer to Ciel's.


	9. Do You Really Hate Me

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story and I have finally got around to doing this chapter. Please remember to tell me what you think and feedback is very welcomed.**

Do You Really Hate Me

"Do you really hate me?" Sebastian said his face was getting closer to Ciel's own. His mind was telling him to move out of the way but his body had other ideas. He leaned towards the male to meet him half way, their lips brushed against each other.

Ciel circled his arms around Sebastian's neck deepening the kiss, his body hot and he couldn't control himself. He felt his feet touch the ground but the kiss didn't break even when Ciel was backed up against the inside of the elevator. When they both finally came up for air Ciel didn't feel quite drunk anymore.

"So do you still hate me?" Sebastian said his body pressing against Ciel's own.

"No." Ciel said out of breath, he felt hot and his head was light.

"Good." Sebastian said claiming his lips again, it felt like the lift was taking forever to get to his floor. The doors finally opened to his apartment, he broke the kiss taking Sebastian's arm he lead him into his living room where he was backed up against the side of the sofa.

He was being kissed yet again he leaned back not realising that there was nothing to support him. they both fell back on to the sofa, he noticed that there the surface was not its usual soft plush seat. It wasn't till he heard a yelp from under him, pushing Sebastian off him he rolled off the sofa to see a very confused Alois.

"What the hell Ciel that hurt." Alois said rubbing his chest where Ciel and Sebastian had landed on him.

"Sorry." Ciel said trying not to burst out in laughter. "But I could ask what you still doing here." He said as well looking at his best friend who was still nursing his chest.

"I was waiting for you." Alois said but his face dropped when he looked behind Ciel and he guessed that he must have noticed that he wasn't alone. "Oh MY FUCKING GOD." Alois said a bit too loud.

"Hey there." Sebastian said as Ciel turned around to face him in time to see him wink at his best friend.

"Hey!" Ciel said punching Sebastian in the leg what he then laughed when he gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"So I'm guessing the date went well, or Ciel is drunk." Alois said now getting in Ciel's face who couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"I'm not drunk, just really horny right now." Ciel said pouting.

"Well I'm sure he can help you with that." Alois said pointing at Sebastian who had a look of lust on his face.

"That I can." Sebastian said as he picked up the now giggling Ciel.

"Well have fun, I'm so glad the guest room is no where near his room." Alois said getting up and heading into Ciel's kitchen.

"And there is me thinking you would have wanted to join." Ciel shouted at the same time as directing Sebastian down the hall to his bedroom. He didn't lie when he said he was horny he could take advantage of the situation he was in now.

As they reached his room Sebastian kicked the door open and flinging him onto his bed. He went back to shut the door and back to where Ciel was now propped up on his arms. He looked at Sebastian where he stood his eyes were filled with a lustful fire that almost made his red eyes glow and unearthly shade of crimson. He held his arms out beckoning Sebastian to him on the bed, it work the older male crawled up the length of him. Their lips meet for the millionth time in a passionate kiss, what made his body hot.

He moaned into Sebastian's mouth, he could feel the males arms rake over every inch of his body. He felt the hands wonder down to the front of his jeans and moaned even more when a hand brushed against his growing erection. The touch felt divine that he pushed his hips into the hand willing it to touch him there more.

Ciel started to feel light head from the feathery kisses that he was receiving along his throat. His hands raked down the length of Sebastian's back catching a hold of the males top and pulling it up as a hint. The raven head took the hint he stopped his assault on Ciel's neck and pulled the top over his head without undoing any of the buttons. The older male went back to his assault whilst his hand going to work on the buttons of Ciel's own shirt. Every button he undid his hand slipped under the fabric brushing the skin what laid beneath.

"Ah" The noise came out of Ciel's mouth before he was able to stop it. He could feel his cheeks grow a deeper shade of red than they already was. He throw his hand over his mouth to stifle the next moan that was working its way up his throat.

Sebastian was thrown off by the sound that came out of the younger male. He looked at Ciel who was now hiding his face and stopping any other sounds leave his lips. Now that won't do Sebastian thought to himself as he ground his hips into the younger's. For his actions he was rewarded with a load moan that Ciel couldn't stifle. Smiling to himself Sebastian moved down the male's body kissing a sucking at the flesh under his lips. He undid the button and zip on the jeans that were clearly in the way. He let his hand dip inside before pulling the Jeans off, leaving Ciel in only his boxers.

When he came back up from his task he wasn't ready for the sight before of the younger male in just a pair of white fitted boxers. He could feel his own erection throb in his own pants, aching to be released. He spread open Ciel's legs before crawling up the length of him. Ciel's hand found their way to his jeans and quickly unbuttoning them. The hands were trying to push the fabric over his hips be they kept losing their grip on the fabric. Sebastian helped him out by sliding his own jeans down before kicking them off onto the floor beside Ciel's own.

He knelt in between Ciel's legs whilst he watched the young male sit up. A hand brushed against his hard erection making his shiver with desire. It was taking all his strength not to just simply flip Ceil over and take him where he was. But he knew he couldn't do that to him they had to ease into everything so that he didn't hurt the blue eyed boy.

He let his hand brush over Ciel's cheek noticing that he still had the piece of fabric still on place over his left eye. His fingers brushed over the silky fabric, he felt the younger freeze in his action as Sebastian undid the tie to the patch letting it fall to the bed. He wasn't ready for the sight that was before him. Ciel had his left eye closed for a few minutes till he opened it to show his eye. It was an amazing shade of purple it was totally different from his sapphire blue one that seemed to sparkle. The purple one seemed to change colour when the light hit it from different angles, it did sparkle but it was almost ethereal and not earthly.

"Ah please don't stare." Ciel's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Why not? " Sebastian said cupping Ciel's face so that he couldn't look away.

"Because it's strange, I'm a freak for having this." Ciel said putting a hand over his eye to hide it from view.

"Don't hide it, its beautiful." Sebastian said and then looked him in the eye. "Your beautiful." He added before kissing him passionately.

He laid Ciel back down on his back whilst kissing him, he moved down his neck and his chest till he reached the males boxers. He pulled them down over his hips and swallowed the male's length in one quick movement. He moved up and down on the length till he knew that the male was getting close to his climax. He released the erection and got Ciel to suck on his fingers before he slid one into the tight opening he made sure to make it feel good before his slipped in a second and then a third. When he was satisfied that he wasn't going to hurt him he slipped of his own boxers and places his cock at the male's quivering opening. He pushed it slowly letting Ciel get used to the feel of him before he started a slow pace thrusting into him. He picked up his pace and he could hear the steams of moans that were coming out of Ciel lips, it drove him on.

"Ah… Seb..astain… so good Ah." Ciel tried to get out between moans.

"Ah, Ciel I'm going to." Sebastian said doubling his pace even more so that he was pounding into Ciel's tightening ring of muscle.

"AHHHHHH SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted as he came over his chest. The tight ring of muscle tightened around Sebastian's throbbing cock and made it hard to move.

"AH Ciel your so tight." He said before shooting his load into Ciel's ass.

Ciel laid on his bed with his chest covered in his own seed, trying to catch his breath. Sebastian rolled of him and onto the bed next to him. Ceil rolled over and propped himself up on Sebastian's chest, curling up against him. He felt amazing; it was like he was floating on nothing. He smiled at Sebastian before kissing him and nuzzling into the older boys neck.

"That was amazing." Ciel said as he felt arms encircle around his waist holding him closer to the raven haired male.

"It was." Sebastian said kissing the top of Ciel's head.

"So what's next!" Ciel Asked peeking out of his hiding place between Sebastian's neck and shoulder.

"First shower then sleep." Sebastian said with a slight smile on his lips.

"The en-suit is through that door." Ciel said point to the door that was closest to his wardrobe.

"Right." Sebastian said getting up off the bed and holding his hand out to Ceil to take. "Showers are rather lonely by yourself." Ceil took his hand and let himself be swept up into Sebastian's arms and carried to the bathroom.

The shower was a little intense that when they had gotten clean they had to clean themselves again. Ciel got out of the shower and warped himself up in one of the soft towels what were hung over the towel rack. He handed one to Sebastian who took it with a smile.

"Well that was fun." Sebastian chuckled wrapping his arms around Ciel's small frame.

"Yeah." Ciel said turning around to face him.

"God your really are stunning you know." Sebastian said making Ceils cheeks heat up again, he hide his face in the older male's chest.

"Well you can't talk, what are you a fallen angel." Ciel said pulling himself free of Sebastian's touch. He walked into the bed room pulling out a pair of boxers and slipping them up his legs.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm and angel." Sebastian said chuckling as he walked in without the towel around his waist. Ciel looked away feeling his cheeks heat up further.

"You need to put on some boxers, I'll go find some." Ciel said turning to leave the room he didn't get far though.

"What's the point you have just seen me wet and have had me within you so there is no need to cover up." Sebastian said pulling Ciel to him.

"Good point but still." Ceil said trying to get out of the hug he had been pulled into.

"No buts, other than this butt." Sebastian said groping Ciel's ass.

"Ahh. Stop it." Ceil said swotting the hand away.

"Aw I'm only teasing you, come on you need to sleep." Sebastian said pulling him to his bed.

The laid down on the soft sheets and he let himself be wrapped up in the warm blanket and Sebastian's arms.


	10. Problematic Paper Pt I

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story and I have finally got around to doing this chapter. Please remember to tell me what you think and feedback is very welcomed.**

 **I am very sorry if the grammar and spelling of these chapters are really bad I will try and correct it, but I still hope that you are enjoying the overall story.**

Problematic Paper Pt I

Sebastian could feel a weight on his chest as he woke up. Looking down he saw a head of blue hair, putting his head back down on the pillow he smiled to himself. He remembered everything that had happened the night before, it had been a while since he had done anything with anyone. Or when he did he didn't normally stay. Buzz his phone went off, he removed the blue haired male from his chest to get it. He looked at the screen to see that it was way in the afternoon and he had about fifty texts from his friends. He scrolled through them as he made his way back to Ciel who was still hard and fast asleep in the soft bedding. He sat down next to him and started to reply back to the messages that were all just asking where he was and they were mostly from finny.

"CIEL!" Came the shout from outside of the door, Sebastian looked down to notice that he was still asleep even though someone was banging the door down.

"ANSWER THE DOOR CIEL!" Came the same voice again it was a high pitched so it couldn't have been Alois. Sebastian got up and went over to the door reaching down to pick up his jeans and slipping them on before opening it.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian said to the young blonde who looked a little red in the face.

"Oh he had company, Alois why didn't you tell me he had someone over." The blonde said storming back into the living room no doubt to scold the blonde.

"I did tell you but you didn't listen." Alois said coming out of the kitchen. Sebastian had followed the blonde in case she started to shout again.

"No you didn't." She said and Alois looked like he could strangled the blonde in front of him.

"Lizzy you really need to listen." Alois said handing her a cup of tea. "Sebastian do you want some?" He asked offering him a cup what he took and thanked him politely.

"Thanks, so why is everyone being so loud?" Sebastian asked taking a sip of tea.

"Well Lizzy here didn't like the idea that Ciel was having sex with someone." Alois said and Lizzy looked slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Alois that's crude." Lizzy said only to become even more embarrassed when her eyes travelled down to Sebastian's lack of clothing.

"Well it is true though but don't worry I'm not going to hurt him." Sebastian said drinking some more of his tea.

"So maybe you gonna have to break the news to him." Alois said pushing the morning paper towards Sebastian.

He picked up the paper and saw that on the first page was a picture of him and Ciel from last night at the club. The headline read "Seb's new play thing." He stared at the paper before crumpling up whilst balling his hands in to fists.

"Oh Fuck!" Sebastian said pushing his hands into his hair.

"We can't let him see that!" Lizzy said pulling the paper away from Sebastian, laying it down on the table in front of them.

"Can't see what?" Came the soft voice Ciel who was just making his way over to the group from the hallway.

"Ah nothing." Alois said swiping the paper from view.

"So this is where you ran off to I thought you did a runner." Ciel said coming up next to Sebastian who still had his hands in his hair. He looked up from his hiding place and put on the best smile he could.

"Why would I run away from you?" He asked pushing a little of his cocky attitude into his voice.

"Well I don't know." Ciel said getting a little flushed in the cheeks what Sebastian found really cute.

"I would never, run away from you." Sebastian said standing up and wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist.

"Sebastian I would you don't know what you're getting yourself in to." Alois said chuckling at the end of his statement.

"Nope I will only leave when Ciel tells me to." Sebastian said kissing Ciel on his forehead, when he looked him there was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Aww now ain't that cute." Alois said getting up and taking the paper with him.

"Is that this morning's paper?" Ciel said reaching out for it. Alois looked down at in his hands and shook his head. "Oh did one not arrive then?" Ciel asked going back to where Sebastian was still stood rather stiffly.

"It must have got lost." Alois said tossing the paper in the trash.

"Yeah. So what are you two doing here?" Ciel said pointing at Lizzy and Alois in turn.

"Well, I stayed here so." Alois said looking shocked.

"Well I came to see if you were alright." Lizzy said batting her eyelashes at the blue haired boy.

"And I have told you he had company making sure he was fine." Alois said putting the blonde's attention on Sebastian, who just sat calmly drinking his cup of tea.

"Well I didn't know." Lizzy said in a huff picking up her tea cup and delicately taking a sip from it.

"Don't worry Miss Midford, Ciel was fine all night." Sebastian said placing his tea cup on the table in front of him. There was a brief bout of silence before anyone broke it.

Ciel got up from where he was sat and made his way over to Sebastian who was in a heated discussion with Alois. They were talking about something that Ciel didn't care about; he pushed the cup that was in Sebastian's hand before sitting down in his lap. He looped his arms around his neck pulling the males attention to him rather than his blonde hair friend. Ciel felt a sense of calm over him as Sebastian's arms circled around his small waist. He placed his head in the crock of the male's neck just letting the feeling wash over him. He could feel him-self to start drift off in the strong arms around him; he shook his head to clear it from the sleepy haze that was beginning to fill his mind.

"Hey are you okay." Came the strong voice that vibrated his resting place. Ciel couldn't bring himself to speak all he did was nod his head and nuzzled Sebastian's neck.

"Hey Ciel lets go get some afternoon tea." Lizzy said his ears perked up at the sound of having something sweet. He lifted his head from Sebastian's neck and looked over at her with a slight pout on his lips.

"Only if we can go to the place." He said looking at Lizzy.

"Sure they always have the best cake." She said with a smile. Ciel leapt up from the hard lap he was sat on.

"Well I better get back to see if my house isn't burnt to the ground." Sebastian said standing up, Ciel looked over in time to see the male rub a hand over his bare chest.

"Oh okay." Ciel said looking down he thought that Sebastian was going to join them. He felt his head being tilted up and his eyes locked with red ones.

"I have to change. I can't go out in last night's clothes." Sebastian said his words making Ciel smile. He leaned in and covered Sebastian's lips with his own.

"No we cannot have that can we?" Ciel said taking the males hand and pulling him with him to his room.

"Ciel you don't have time to have sex again." Alois shouted after them.

"We are getting dressed asshole." Ciel shouted back at his friend who just burst out laughing.

Ciel pasted Sebastian his top, and then went to change his clothes. He walked out of his wardrobe with a set of clothes that he was still thinking about wearing. He didn't know if he should be formal or dress casual.

"Is everything okay?" Sebastian said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know if I should dress formal or casual." He said holding up the two sets he had picked out for himself.

"Well you could always go in between." Sebastian said taking the items and changing the arrangement a little.

"Never thought of that." Ciel said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm not just a good looking man." He said pushing his hair up in a way they Ciel found rather attractive.

"Well one cannot disagree with ones' statement." Ciel said taking the compilation of clothing.

"I know a sex machine." Sebastian said lying back on the bed.

Ciel could feel the male's eyes on him as he dressed. He pulled on the black skinny jeans on that were tailored to fit his small frame. He then pulled on the white short sleeved shirt on and then a dark grey waist coat.

"What do you think?" He said standing in front of Sebastian who had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Perfect." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Hurry up you two." Alois said through Ciel's bedroom door.

"We are coming." Ciel said and then went red as he realised what he had said and what it could have meant.

"Oh are you know, well that was quick." Alois said laughing down the hall. Ciel could still hear him all the way in his room.

"Come on." Sebastian said with a slight chuckle.


	11. Problematic Paper Pt II

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story and I have finally got around to doing this chapter. Please remember to tell me what you think and feedback is very welcomed.**

 **Also I have updated some of the chapter so that the grammar is slightly better but not the best I know. Please enjoy this chapter I thought it would be fun to have something from a different viewpoint instead of it being Ciel's or Sebastian's all the time.**

Problematic Paper Pt II

The mansion was cold as Vincent made his way from his room down to the dining hall. It had grown dull after his son had left to live in the city. He really did miss the cheerful laughter of his son and his friends that used to fill the halls as they ran through them. It did make him crave for another child so that the halls would once again be filled with life and not this dull and painful silence. As he passed through the doors leading to the large room he was greeted by his wife who was sat at the table with a cup of tea.

"You're paper sir." Came the familiar voice of his long time butler Tanaka. The elderly male had been with his family for as long as he could remember. He took the paper from the tray that it was laid upon.

"Thank you Tanaka." He said sitting down in his chair and shaking the paper out. He didn't get far when his eyes meet with a headline he did not like at all.

 **Seb's new play thing** the headline read and under it was a picture of his son and the son of his dearest friends. What were they insinuating with that crude choice of words.

"Have you seen this?" He throw the paper onto the table for his wife to see who looked at the paper with discontent.

"It is appalling why would they even think that?" His wife said pushing the paper aside.

"I know he is such a good man, I don't get why they have to attack him and they brought Ciel in to as well." Vincent letting his anger get the best of him.

"Vincent please calm down we will get this sorted we always do." Rachel said waving her hand for Tanaka to come over from where he was standing. "Get the publisher on the phone I need to have a word with him." She said and Tanaka nodded and left the room.

"You know they are only doing this because they are gay." Vincent said with a hateful tone to his voice.

"I know dear we will get it fixed." She said getting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. He reached for it giving it a slight squeeze in agreement.

"I just hope that Ciel hasn't seen. it yet." He said a sad tone entering his voice as he thought about his son who was all alone.

"I'm sure he will be fine. You know Ciel He is probably already fixing it." Rachel Said smiling at Vincent who probably looked rather worried.

"Ma'am I have them on the phone." Tanaka said handing her the receiver.

"Thank you Tanaka." She said gratefully placing the phone to her ear.

"Why hell there I have some concerns over the pre-trial of the young males in this morning's paper. I believe that you have got your wires crossed and it is a complete misunderstanding." Rachel said he voice was polite but there was a hardness to her words. When it came to their son she was rather protective over him all because they have already lost one of their children they didn't want to lose another.

Oh thank you I knew you would understand, so I hope that you will correct your information for next time instead of insinuating something that is false." She said before hanging up the phone to comfort her husband who was now pacing the length of the room.

"Is it sorted?" Vincent asked with a worried tone.

"It has been, so don't fret dear. Ciel will be fine." She said holding her arms open for him so she could comfort him.

"I hope so." He said and then went back to the table to finishes his breakfast. "So what do you think of Sebastian?" He asked with a lighter tone to his voice. He rather did like the boy he was a rather charming fellow.

"He is a delightful young man and he will be a fine friend for Ciel to have." Rachel said with a smile.

"I do hope so. They seemed to be getting along here." He said point to the picture in the paper. It was of Ciel and Sebastian in a light conversation over drinks but there was a light in his son's eyes that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"I wished he didn't wear that patch it makes him look like a well-dressed pirate." Rachel said with a slight giggle. Her comment did make him laugh it was something that they both had to come to accepting.

He could still remember the day that Ciel had come in with it over his eye when he was 5. He tried to get him to take it off but he was adamant that he was keeping it. The memory made him smile, Ciel had begun to wear because of a child at his day care has picked on him for his eyes. It was something that the twin had inherited from their grandfather, but in their case it was rather different.

 **I am sorry that this is a short chapter, I hope that you have enjoyed it though. If you want me to keep this format from bringing outside points of view instead of the two main focuses of the story please let me know.**


	12. Problematic Paper Pt III

**Disclaimer: Rated M**

 **If you don't like anything to do with yaoi please don't read this. Also it will contain obscene language that is not fit for some people. There will also be adult themes that are not suitable for younger readers.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been telling what I should look out for on with my writing . I hope that I have addressed the problems. I am trying to put more detail into them but I just get carried away sometimes.**

Problematic Paper III

It had been a boring start to the day, Finny had got up had breakfast and then went back to his bedroom. He had noticed that Sebastian hadn't come home the other night; he had started to wonder what he had got up to. He did remember that he had been fixated on his new friend Alois's friend who he talked to the night before. He also remembered Seb said something about going out as he rushed through the house. He grabbed his phone to see if he had any text but sadly there wasn't any from the one person he wanted one from.

Looking out of the window he saw the sun high up in the sky, he really did like sunny days it meant he could be in the one place he loved them most. He bounced out of his room stopping to put on his boots before heading outside to the shed.

Stepping out on to the vast patio that ate into the garden considerably. He passed the pond that's water shimmered in the sunlight and shifted in the slight breeze that ruffled Finny's blonde hair. He hoped over his stepping stones that lead to his little shed that had been hidden by a fence. Unlocking the door to grab his tools before heading over to the herb bed that he kept for Bard to use in his experimental cooking. The bed was filled with a tone of different herbs used in cooking they all smelt devein. He started to take all the unwanted weeds out from around each of the plants carefully being carefully to not take out the wrong thing. Once he was done he moved over to the other beds weeding in between the carnations, chrysanthemums, anemones, daffodils, dahlias and tulips. There were flower of many colours and different heights, so it made the garden bright and made on different levels. His favourite area of the garden was a little setting area that was surrounded by Celine Forester roses what were a charming yellow and smelt a lot like tea. Around the area was his favourite flower what was a delphinium called lord butler that flowers were blue but had a tinge of violet shining through when the light hit them. He sat amongst the flowers letting the smells and the warm sun calm his chaotic mind.

His mind wondered as he thought about Sebastian and the others that he lived with. He could hear all the birds that were flying overhead and the ones sitting in the trees that were dotted around here and there. He thought over all the times where he wasn't able to do this just sit around in the outdoors, instead of being stuck in a small room all day reading books his father told him he had to read. He felt a lot of gratitude towards Sebastian because he had brought him into the light and away from the toxic air of that stuffy room. He might be a few years younger than the raven haired male but that still didn't stop the feeling he felt around him. He knew that Seb only thought of as a little brother rather than a lover. He had seen the types of men he had gone home with on countless nights out.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a crunch of the gravel under someone's feet. Looking up he was greeted by the sight of Bard who was walking towards him with a cigarette in hand. He watched as Bard sat next to him silently breathing in the last drag on the white stick. Finny had to admit that he had found Bard attractive and still did but he only viewed him as a friend. There had been times where Finny had gotten close to Sebastian and Bard had been the one to pull him away from him.

"It is a wonderful day." Finny asked. He didn't particularly like silence for too long it even though it can be just peaceful now and then.

"Aye, so other day when you woke up in Sebastian's bed did anything happen between you and him." Bard asked whilst looking down at him feet. The question had shocked Finny to say the least; it had been almost 2 days since that happened.

"N..No! Nothing happened. Why do you ask?" Finny looked at Bard wanting him to look at him. He had never seen Bard act like this it was very different from his usual personality. It was almost like he was fragile and if he said the wrong thing the older man might break in front of him.

"Ahh, no reason." Bard said getting to his feet. He pulled out another cigarette and placing it between his lips.

"You know smoking is bad for you, you know." Finny said as he watch Bard walk back towards the house. In response to his statement Bard waved his hand in a so what motion. Finny got up walking down the gravel path to the little bridge that went over the pond between the grass and the patio. Looking down he saw the fish swimming around in the clear sparkling water unhindered by any current. He did find it interesting that Sebastian had wanted to keep the fish; he thought Seb would get rid of them.

He had moved into the house on Camden Road after Seb had rescued him from the nightmare he was living in. He had spent many days in a small cramp room with an even smaller window what had bars across it. It had been a big change coming to a large house with 8 bathrooms, 7 bedrooms and 2 studies. As well as having a personal cinema in the basement, 3 sitting rooms and a formal dining room kitchen. He had felt so small going in to such a large house.

Moving past the pond he made his way back to his little shed to put his tools away before turning on the sprinklers. He had to admit that they were a good investment. They made his life so much easier not having to water the whole garden by hand. He smiled to himself when he heard the familiar sound of the sprinklers turning on.

"Bard." Finny shouted as he walked through the house looking for the harsh blonde.

"Ahh Finny my flower you need to take those muddy shoes off, my happy ray of sun light." Came the joyful ramblings of Joker who was in the kitchen cooking up something.

"Oh sugar!" Finny said quickly sitting down where he stood to take them off, it had totally slipped his mind.

"Ah don't worry about it, just smile!" Joker said passing Finny a freshly baked muffin.

"Ooo muffins!" Finny shouted taking the treat from the strawberry blonde male who just smiled at him and went back to his baking. Finny got up and took a bite of the chocolaty goodness. He didn't know why but Joker's baking was always amazing. Picking at the muffin Finny made his way through the vast house that he called home.

He had just made it to the living room when he heard the sound of a car pull up outside in the drive way. Looking at the window he saw two blondes, a blue haired boy and Seb all get out of the car. One of the blondes made a dash for the door until he was stopped by the other blonde. She was really pretty but he didn't really go for girls. He looked over at the other boy who was now rather close to Sebastian.

Finny walked into the hallway putting down what was left of the chocolate muffin on the table near the door. Before he could open it he was tackled from behind, he was lifted into the air and before he knew it he was up against the wall. In front of him was bard who had he hands on either said of his head making sure he didn't run.

"B..Bard! What are you doing" He managed to get out. He didn't like the look that was now in his friend's eyes.

"I'm sick of hiding Finny." Bard said before moving in and capturing the small blonde's lips. Finny was stunned by the older actions.

"Bard!" Finny pushed the older male away from him.

"Finny I like you." Bard said grabbing hold of Finny's arms pinning them to the wall. Finny didn't like where this was going, he struggled against Bard's grasp.

"Bard, stop this!" Finny said as he continued to wiggle himself free.

"No! I don't want to hide my feeling for you." Bard said his grasp tightening on Finny's arms.

"Oww! Bard you're hurting me." Finny said still trying to get free from the painful grip.

"I'm sorry." Bard said quickly after releasing Finny's arms. He watched as Bard stumbled backwards he slid down the wall opposite Finny as his back hit it. There was a look of horror on Bard's face as he realised what he had done.

Finny didn't even think about what he was doing. He walked up to Bard sinking to his friend's level fore wrapping his arms around the male's neck. The older male stiffed from the contact, before he embraced Finny.

"Bard next time don't be so forceful." Finny said patting Bard on the back before withdrawing from the comforting embrace.

"Okay." Bard said clinging to Finny a little while longer.

"Erm guys have you seen this?" Came the light hearted voice of their friend who was stood behind them flapping a paper at them. Finny took the paper looking at the photos on the front page.

"Oh shit!" Finny said before the paper was taken out of his grasp by Bard.

"Well now don't they make a nice couple?" Bard said raising the paper out of Finny's searching hands.

"Who do you think the boy is?" Joker asked whilst Finny thought about what he had just seen.

"It's the boy outside?" Finny said as the face finally clicked with him. The other two looked at him before they scrambled to the closed window.


	13. problematic Paper Pr IV

**Disclaimer: Rated M for the mature content and language used throw out.**

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while as I am just settling down into a new job and a new place. I hope that you do enjoy this chapter it is probably a lot different and it was a struggle to write it.**

Problematic Paper Pt IV

Sebastian got out of the car, his mind was occupied by the paper and how Ciel was going to react if he found out. He watched Ciel get out of the car his movements were fluid like waves crashing against the sand. He could tell that he was born into money; there was just an air of confidence and arrogance that drew Sebastian to him. He didn't want to lose him not just after he finally got him.

"Hey, Alois it's rude to enter someone else home." Ciel said snapping Sebastian out of his thoughts.

"But I know everyone in the house." Alois said with a pout on his face.

"It's quite alright, he is more than welcome to." Sebastian said as he joined the small group that had gather near the door.

Sebastian reached for the door handle he had only just touched it when the door flew open and a blonde blur latched itself on to him.

"Sebastian I saw the paper are you alright." Finny greeted him with a small smile.

"Paper? Why would Sebastian be in the paper?" Ciel said looking confused.

"Well, there might have been a problem." Sebastian said slowly to Ciel mentally slapping Finny for his uncontrollable tongue.

"What kind of problem?" Ciel said with a steely tone.

"You remember the photographer from the bar." Sebastian said slowly gauging his reaction before his continued.

"What about him?" Ciel said his eyes taking on the same tone as his voice.

"Well, the photo he took might have ended up in the paper this morning." Sebastian said wincing when he saw the angry look that Ciel's face took.

"You have got to be kidding!" Ciel screamed before walking away from Sebastian and the rest of the group.

Sebastian looked down at Finny not liking that he had brought this problem up before he had proper time to figure everything out. He walked over to where Ciel was pacing by the car. When he got near to him he stopped like a startled kitten in the head lights.

"Why didn't you tell me? It's why you hid the paper wasn't it?" Ciel said poking him in the chest.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around the younger male.

"You should have told me, Sebastian." Ciel said burying his face into Sebastian Chest.

"I know and I'm sorry, if you want to see it I'm sure there is copy in the house. But just keep in mind that I am not a playboy." Sebastian said pulling Ciel away to look at his face. Ciel nodded and walked back towards the group that had got slightly bigger when Sebastian looked back at the house.

He walked back over to the group what had grown by 3 others. Sebastian greeted Joker, Finny, and Bard who had made their way out of the door and were making polite conversation with the rest of the group. It seemed that they were getting along with each other; Sebastian looked over at Ciel who was slightly apart from the rest.

"Hey have you guys got the morning paper?" Sebastian asked the three who had joined them. They all nodded but all had the same sympathetic look. Finny passed him the paper what he, in turn, passed on to Ciel who took it with a skeptical look. He watched the boy's face as he turned over the paper to look straight at the front page where their night out photograph was located.

"Do they have nothing better to do but gossip how unsightly." Ciel said balling the paper in his small hands. His tone was harsh but it also had a note of destain.

"You know they like to gossip just ignore it, they don't have a clue what is going on." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around the small male again trying to show him support. He remembered the first time that his picture was used in a scandal, it was something he tried to avoid but without any luck.

"It's alright for you. You have always been plastered over the front page or the gossip page you find in the middle." Ceil said whilst burying his face in Sebastian's chest again, it was a feeling that Sebastian could get very used too.

"Everything is going to be okay, my parents have a knack for making my scandalous behavior disappear." Sebastian said with a slight chuckle. What had said was true his parents, well mostly his mother made his exploits that were with males disappear without a trace.

Sebastian ushered their small group of friends into the house and left them in the living room whilst he went to change out of the clothes he had be wearing. He changed in a black shirt and skinny jeans that he paired with black converses and a leather jacket. He was making his way back to the group when his phone went off in his pocket; he looked at the screen frowning at the number on it. Why were his parents calling him it was an irregular occurrence until he remembered about the paper that he was trying so hard to forget.

"What a pleasant surprise?" Sebastian said answering the phone.

"Not as pleasant surprise me and you father got this morning. How could you ruin our chances of getting in with the Phantomhive's by tainting their son? Why couldn't you have gone for their niece at least you could have married that one." His mother rambled as he continued his descent down the stairs to join the rest of his guests.

"Mother it's just a misunderstanding." Sebastian said cutting his mother off before she started another rant in his ear.

"A misunderstanding, it didn't look like a misunderstanding." His mother said accusing him again.

"We were there just to have a few drinks and get to know each other just like you and the Mr. Phontomhive wanted was it not." Sebastian said shooting down another one of his mother's arguments about his sexuality that he knew was coming.

"I see. But still you need to be more careful we cannot have you ruining our chances of becoming friends with that family." She said with a tone of arrogance.

"Mother you are more likely to ruin your chances more than I." He said before hanging up his phone and putting it on silent.


End file.
